


Come Hell or High Water

by Fudgyokra



Series: Poly Titans [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: A Very Small Sad Bit, Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Garfield Is A Happy Boy, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Teen Romance, very mild, very small, x 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: “So... How are we, uhh...doing...this? The relationship thing.”





	Come Hell or High Water

“So, are we just supposed to… Do we not… How are we, uhh…doing…this? The relationship thing.” It took a while for Garfield to get it all out, but once he’d succeeded, the tension in the air seemed to drop dramatically.

“You’re asking the wrong dude,” Victor answered with earnestness from where he sat at one end of the couch, his arm slung over the back. Garfield was sitting between his knees on the floor and Rachel was curled against the arm on the other side, her book in hand but her eyes on Victor. “What do you think, Rae?”

“Don’t ask me,” she said, lifting her book to cover her face. “I don’t know anything about this sort of stuff.”

“I don’t, either,” Victor said, even though that was obvious to begin with.

Garfield leaned his head back into the other boy’s lap and looked up at him beseechingly. “We gotta talk about it somehow.” A pause. “Don’t we?”

“Maybe not,” Rachel offered, lowering her book again decisively. “Maybe we’re supposed to go on like we always have been and just…accept the fact for what it is.”

“Meaning?” Victor asked. He raised his brows, watching the cogs turn in the girl’s head with unmuted interest. “Because, I mean, there are a lot of things that could go wrong.”

“Like what?” Garfield asked with a grin. “I can’t think of _any_ downsides to this. It’s pretty awesome.”

“Well, for one thing,” Victor started carefully, gesturing for him to stand, which he did. When he faced him, Victor grabbed him by the hips and led him down into his lap. This seemed to please Garfield in a variety of ways. “This is okay?”

“Hell yeah it is,” Garfield said.

Rachel frowned. “I guess so. Am I supposed to be jealous? Because I’m not.”

“No. That was my point.” Victor smiled sweetly, and Rachel relaxed. She hadn’t even noticed she’d been tensing.

“This is moving a little quickly,” she said. “How do we tell Robin and Starfire?”

“Well, uh… We’ll wait on that one,” Victor decided.

Garfield was too distracted running his hands up and down Victor’s chest to say anything, which afforded the room a full, blissful sixty seconds of silence. Then, carefully, calculatedly—a manner that the other two didn’t think Garfield possessed—he leaned forward and kissed Victor on the mouth, pulling back to study his reaction with some hesitance. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Victor agreed.

He got a mischievous look on his face, and Victor’s easy-going smile became a wiggly line of concern. “Oh, no. What’s going through your head, B?”

In answer, there was suddenly a green snake in his lap. He almost flinched, but it was gone in a second anyway, curling up around Rachel’s shoulders and flicking its tongue out at her cheek. Just as suddenly, the snake was Garfield again, perched obnoxiously on the back of the couch with his legs dangling over her shoulders. When she looked up at him, he ducked down and kissed her. “Okay?”

Rachel couldn’t help but smile at the dorkiness of it all. “Okay,” she agreed. She looked at Victor, who shrugged one shoulder.

“I think we can do this,” he said. He punctuated this by crossing his legs and leaning back to relax.

Presently, Garfield hopped down into the middle of the couch between them and beamed. “All right!” he cheered, then swiped the remote and turned on the TV. “Easy peasy, right?”

Victor chuckled. “So far, so good.”

//

“It’s still okay, right?” Garfield asked, uncharacteristically nervous.

Rachel looked at him. He was lying in her bed with his arm draped around her, and they weren’t kissing so much as pressing their lips to various places on each other’s faces, planning on lazily drifting into a comfortable sleep until Garfield decided he couldn’t.

“I wish you’d quit asking,” Rachel said, rolling her eyes. “That’s making it weird.”

“Hm.” Garfield considered this until a smile lit up his entire face. Problem solved, then. That was her best guess, anyway, when he began maneuvering his hand up her stomach, the pads of his fingers brushing against the fabric of her leotard with startling gentleness. “Is _this_ okay?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes. If it’s _not_ okay, I’ll tell you.”

“Good idea,” Garfield said, seeming to be wrapped up in his thoughts again.

Rachel looked down just as his hand crept up to grope her breast, and when she looked back up at his face he was grinning a million-kilowatt smile. When she only shut her eyes and lifted her hand to his cheek to pull him into a kiss, that settled that.

//

It had been a few days now, and Victor was beginning to get the idea that Garfield was avoiding touching him out of some misplaced fear.

They’d just finished a round of their newest racing video game and Garfield had won—not by much, Victor would argue, but that wasn’t the _point_ , because he’d _won_ and he was celebrating his victory by flinging himself into the other’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. When he pulled back, his eyes flickered from Victor’s eyes to his mouth, then back again, but he didn’t move.

“I told ya it’s all right, man,” he assured him, putting a comforting hand on the small of his back. Here, he grinned wickedly. “I’ve heard from Raven that you’re not quite so shy with her.”

“That’s different,” Garfield pouted, redirecting his gaze to the wall over Victor’s shoulder. “We’re both guys.”

“And?” Victor asked with a snort so loud that it startled Silkie from where he’d been sleeping on the floor at their feet. “If you had a problem with that in the first place—”

“I don’t have a problem with it,” he clarified, looking at a loss, “it’s just…what if we get caught?”

“We’re just kissing, stupid,” Victor said fondly. “You kiss Raven in here all the time.”

“Yeah, but…”

Recognition dawned on him at the pensive look on Garfield’s face, and something deep down, past all the circuits, down to where it really mattered, his chest ached a little. “ _Oh_. Listen, BB, I don’t know what kinda groups you’ve hung around in the past, but we all love each other here. You know that, right? There’s no way any of us have a problem with…with that. With you, or me.”

“I know that, but… Well, I _don’t_ know, Cy. Something about it just feels wrong. I was taught—”

“You were taught wrong,” Victor argued, shutting him up with a kiss that Garfield immediately reacted to, ducking down to get a hand on the back of his neck and pull him closer. They weren’t sure how long they stayed like that, making out against the back of the couch with the game’s victory screen playing in the background, but they didn’t stop until the sound of the door opening scared Garfield nearly out of his skin.

When Dick and Kori walked in, Garfield had rocketed himself to the far end of the couch, face bright red and legs crossed.

“Something the matter?” Dick asked passively, plopping down between them and grabbing a controller. “You look awfully tense, Beast Boy.”

“Oh, no,” Garfield said enthusiastically. “Nothing’s wrong at all. Promise.”

From his spot on the other side of the couch, Victor grinned privately in satisfaction.

//

Just like they had on their first night together, they fell asleep in Garfield’s mess of a bed at the tail end of a movie marathon, becoming one cohesive mass of limbs. Victor was broad enough to clutch them both to his chest, sometimes too tightly for comfort, which sometimes made it necessary for one of them to shake him awake so they didn’t suffocate to death.

Garfield always thought it was hilarious when Rachel looked at him, annoyed, her face pink and her hair sticking up every which way. Despite that, though, they always managed to fall back asleep not too long later, perhaps after a bit of reorganizing.

This time, Garfield got comfortable in the middle. He had one arm under Rachel’s head and the other under Victor’s, so it didn’t take long for both arms to go completely numb, but that didn’t stop him from reveling in his contentment. He eventually fell into a comfortable sleep, Victor’s face buried in the crook of his neck on one side and Rachel with her forehead to his temple on the other.


End file.
